About Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Five scenes that we will never get to see. A combination of Ward and Coulson, Fitz and Skye, Ward and May, Simmons and Coulson BUT eventually SkyeWard.


**Hey**,... I can't help thinking of what the conversations would be like when I saw the promo pics for epi 14. Ok, one pic the rest are just my wild imagination. Since I have nothing better to do (that's a lie. I have tons to do but just chose to ignore them for a while and indulge in my ffs), I came out with these five scenes.

Sharing my popcorn with **Hofherrp, Wonderfull Dreams, plainmnmemy, TexannaRose, Prawn Crackers, emmy-kent, Salkri Kachemench, nathy faithy, cherry girl xxx, SveaR, lullabelle84** and everyone for reading.

**Disclaimer** : I. Do. Not. Own. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. But I do own a large tub of pineapple tarts.

**Summary** : Five scenes we'll never get to see.

xox

**Scene One : Ward and Coulson along the corridor.**

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. But we both know the answer to that question, Sir."

Ward turned to rest his eyes on his Rookie who was lying just beyond the glass wall.

"What is she to you Ward?" Coulson asked when the younger Agent didn't take his eyes off his Rookie after some time.

"Sir?"

"What is Skye to you?"

"She is my rookie. My responsibility."

"Is that all she is?"

Ward kept silent.

"Let me asked you this."

Ward finally turned his eyes away from Skye to give his attention to his boss.

"If you weren't involved with May, would Skye still be just your rookie? Or is Skye the reason why you are with May?"

xox

**Scene Two : Fitz's turn to watch Skye.**

"Simmons kissed you again."

"What? How did you - " Fitz lifted his eyes to see Skye smiling weakly although her eyes were still closed.

"Skye?"

"Hey. Fitz." she opened her eyes a slither and groaned. "Whoa. Bright."

"You are awake!"

"Yup." Skye nodded weakly.

"Hang on. I'm calling the rest down. They will be absolutely thrilled!"

"Party. Yeayyy." she croaked. "Will Quinn be the pinata?"

xox

**Scene Three : Ward and May standing with seven metres apart ** - also with a table full of files, a huge basket of dirty laundry, a crate of durians, two enormous wooden elephant carvings, a pot of poison oak, two pots of giant cacti (with mean, sharp spikes) and loads of balloons filled with itching powder (triggered to burst by just a touch) - **between them.**

(**AN** : Just because I let them talk in my ff, doesn't mean they have to stand close together.)

"What did Coulson say?"

"I'll be sent to Alaska if anyone gets hurt because of what we are doing."

"Do you want to be sent to there?"

"Are you kidding? Look, what we do is our business. No matter what he says, we both know that we are professional enough to not let anything between us to interfere with our mission that will endanger the team."

"That's not what he meant."

"Then what?" Ward studied May. "There is something between you and Coulson, isn't there? That's why he is doing this. Because he will be the one who will be hurt."

"Not him."

"Then who May?"

"You."

"What?"

"You will get hurt if you keep running away from the one person that you refuse to care about. The one person that you wouldn't allow yourself to have feelings for."

"No."

"Don't deny it anymore Ward."

"You don't know what you are saying."

"I do."

"But what about us?"

"What we have, won't last. I'm just a distraction. We both know that. But what's between you and Skye is something that Coulson and I share. Just don't let it go like we did. You won't ever be able to forgive yourself."

"May - "

"Didn't I tell you to not assume the worst of me?"

xox

**Scene Four : Simmons and Coulson.**

"How is she?"

"Medically, stable."

"Simmons?" Coulson touched the bio-chemist's shoulder when he heard her voice broke.

"I don't want her to die."

Coulson pulled Simmons into his arms as the girl let out a sob.

"We all don't want that to happen. Skye is a part of us." Coulson told her softly as he tried to control his own tears from falling.

"I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do." Simmons spoke brokenly between her cries.

"I know you have done all you can. It is up to Skye now. She is strong. She has something to live for. She won't give up. She is a fighter. We both know that." Coulson spoke tightly as his tears defied him.

"I've claimed her as my sister. I won't let her leave me."

"I've claimed you both as my daughters, Jemma. I won't let any of you leave me. Not you or her or anyone on this Bus."

"What else can we do Sir? What if - "

"If that happens, are you prepared to meet Doctor Streitan?"

xox

**Scene Five : Ward and Skye. Ward was sent out earlier and had missed Skye waking up from her coma. But he has been staying by her side since he came back to be there when she wakes up from her sleep.**

Skye woke up feeling a weight on her hand. Upon opening her eyes, she felt the weight gripped her hand tighter.

"Skye?" a husky voice called out as tender fingers brushed her hair.

Skye tilted her head to look at the face that loomed over her as her hand was pressed to his lips.

"Hey. Welcome back."

Looking at the relieved brown eyes that suddenly turned worried at her intense study of him, Skye heard the anxiety that flowed into his voice.

"Skye, what's wrong?"

Skye could feel strong emotions going wild through him as he took both of her hands in his, squeezing them as he frantically asked.

"Skye, tell me what's wrong? What is it? Are you pain? How can I help? Tell me Rookie."

"Who are you?" Skye asked with a slight frown.

"What?"

Skye saw the sudden devastation that shadowed his face. He shook his head as his jaw clenched to fight the gamut of emotions which caused his eyes to turn into simmering orbs. She could hear the misery and desolation in the way he whispered his plea.

"Skye, it's me. Ward." He squeezed her hand. "Remember?"

Skye saw how his eyes lowered to her lips as he gingerly touched her lips, "Please say you remember, Skye."

There was nothing Skye could say except,

"Gotcha Robot."

**THE END**

That was fun! Now I go think of something else again to fill the time. Wanna help?


End file.
